<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Climbing (the Walls) by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129434">Climbing (the Walls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS'>PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Heistmas [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), M/M, The Untamed Sword Names as Codenames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan definitely would not have put him alone in a debriefing room, but he hadn't exactly been consulted. Now he doesn’t know what to expect, what sort of damage control will be needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Heistmas [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Heistmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Climbing (the Walls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5: Climbing</p><p>My days will likely be less in order now that my Day 3 and 4 projects are delayed. I'll try to make up time over the weekend. This has been a lot of fun so far! I'm on the bird app, see my profile for details, and come say hi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hensheng, of Jin divisions interrogation squad, had been tasked with that duty of debriefing the freshly rescued detainees. How were they captured? What happened while they were detained? What information did they have about Richmond Valentine and his motives? Also, maybe why they had been chosen to be captured and spared from the massacre in the first place.</p><p>Deciding to put them all into solitary confinement was, in a word, heartless.</p><p>Hensheng’s admission of being unsuccessful in his attempts to speak with one Wang Yibo and his group members was infuriating. Just a few short hours ago Xiao Zhan had been watching those boys huddle together in relief and for support as they awaited their transport back home. He’d watched them cling to each other as if they would never let go ever again.</p><p>“Wang Yibo has been asking for you, Suibian. You seemed to have left quite an impression on those boys earlier. I’m sure he’ll be much more forthcoming with you.” Hensheng smiles through his teeth and his obsequiousness is oily and cloying from where he’s leaning his hands against Xiao Zhan’s desk.</p><p>The muscle at the hinge of Xiao Zhan’s jaw jumps as he clenches his teeth against a retort. Instead he stands, already refastening his suit jacket as he strides from the room.</p><p>They have state of the art medical equipment and a full complement of medical staff on site of their main headquarters, so naturally all of the rescued hostages had been brought back here. Other than dehydration and some old injuries from their initial capture, none of the rescued hostages were in particular need of immediate medical assistance. Psychologically, though, they were all pretty rattled. Checking in with Zhuocheng through his earpiece, Xiao Zhan is quickly informed where the interviews, as Zhuocheng puts it, are being held.</p><p>“There’s camera footage if you want it,” Zhuocheng, their Sandu Shengshou, wrangler of information universally favoured handler, helpfully informs him. Xiao Zhan fits his glasses on his face and tells Zhuocheng to go ahead and play the feed. Only years of practice has him not missing a step as the vision in his left eye is quickly obscured by the incoming feed.</p><p>Wang Yibo, as was the case in that snowy fortress, is situated in a well appointed but conspicuously bare room. The room is half the size of Xiao Zhan’s office, with only a table and two chairs at it’s very centre. Wang Yibo is making no use of neither. Instead he is pacing up and down like a caged tiger, his eyes fixed unerringly at the camera, starring it down.</p><p>Xiao Zhan tells Zhuocheng to cut the feed. He’s seen enough. But the time he reaches the correct corridor in the correct wing of their sprawling complex Xuan Lu is ready for him with a quick brief. Hensheng had done only one thing right by asking Xuan Lu to be the one to interview the boys. He had no opinion on the other rescued hostages, but the young idols definitely needed a gentler touch that anything the Jin’s were capable of.</p><p>“Ah, you’re here! I’ve gotten precisely nothing out of him. Not even confirmation of his name. He’s shut down questioning entirely. We don’t expect him to know very much, but we’d like to hear his version of events without having to resort to threats. The others are being a little more forthcoming, for what it’s worth,” Xuan Lu pats him on the shoulder, a look of wary understanding flits across her face before she smiles her calm professional smile and opens the biometrically locked interrogation room door.</p><p>The last time he opened a door to the room Wang Yibo was in, it had taken some effort to pry the boy off him after he’d latched onto him like a hissing, snarling, shaking puppy. </p><p>Xiao Zhan hadn’t been sure if the boy wanted to fight him at first, but the tremble in his arms where he clutched at Xiao Zhan’s body had been enough to convince him otherwise. Even more concerning had been watching Wang Yibo pull back and quickly compartmentalise, lock it all down and go completely still before meeting Xiao Zhan’s gaze and asking him to free his brothers.</p><p>Now, though, he doesn’t know what to expect as he steps into the room.</p><p>In the course of his career as a spy Xiao Zhan has had many opportunities to scale mountains and rappel down the side of buildings for the sake of a mission. As a child he’d climbed trees and walls and onto the roofs of houses. But never before has he seen someone just about climb the walls like the sight that greeted him as he stepped into that room.</p><p>Yibo turns instantly towards the door, jumping down off the table he’d been standing on, and meets his gaze with wide, wild eyes. He makes no move to acknowledge that he’s been caught trying to reach the vent in the ceiling. Instead he stands his ground, lips tugging down in distress. They hadn’t even given him a change of clothes, and his face was pale behind his defiance.</p><p>“Are you going to trap me too?” He looks on the cusp of betrayal.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Xiao Zhan is firm and decisive as he steps forward towards Yibo, hand rising in offering. “Come here, let's get out of here.” His hand hovers between them offering contact, offering freedom from this closed space. The powers that be may want answers, but this was not how they would be getting them from the boy. “I’ll still need you to tell me what you remember about what happened to you, but there’s no reason for us to have that conversation here.”</p><p>“And the others?” Wang Yibo is stubborn and determined to a fault, Xiao Zhan is learning.</p><p>“I’ll have them brought to us. Is that okay?” He waits and lets Yibo come to him, lets him reach out to grab hold of his hand as if for a lifeline for a few brief seconds before the boy lets go and precedes him out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>